Access between the deck and the cabin area of a sailing boat is conventionally provided by a companion way comprising an opeing in the rear wall of the cabin and an opening in the top of the cabin, i.e. the coach roof. The opening in the cabin wall is generally closed by slotting in a number of washboards. The opening in the approximately horizontal plane of the coach roof is closed by a hatch which slides rearwardly from beneath a hatch-cover.
This arrangement is illustrated in the perspective view of FIG. 1. The washboards are designated by the numeral 1, the hatch by 2 and the hatch-cover by 3.
In fine weather the helmsman steers from the cockpit aft of the boat or amidships with a view over and around the cabin. However, in bad weather, the helmsman will try to take shelter, but without loss of visibility. He must stay in a position from which he can see forward to where the boat is heading and from which he can see approaching seas and other boats. It is known for a collapsible sprayhood, which can be erected in bad weather, to be arranged in front of and above the hatch. Thus, the helmsman can stand or crouch in the cockpit or cabin access area and be partially protected by the sprayhood while steering the boat. However, visibility through the sprayhood tends to be very poor since it is usually composed of a plastics material and has no windscreen wiping device. This means that the helmsman frequently has to peer around or over the hood and thus nonetheless expose himself to the elements. The collapsible sprayhood, when folded down in good weather, is in anycase rather unsightly and care must be taken not to trip over it.
Another solution is for the helmsman to be positioned as far aft and as high as possible so as to be able to see over and around the cabin top. This tends to be very cold and wet for the helmsman and can be dangerous, even when the helmsman is harnessed.
Although there have recently been improvements in protective clothing, bad weather has generally restricted sailing to a period of from Easter to September, or even less in Northern countries.
To meet the problem of sailing in bad weather, some boats are constructed with a permanent doghouse which provides a shelter from which the helmsman can see forwards and steer. However, the doghouse inevitably protrudes well above the rest of the boat and so destroys the smooth flush lines of the boat which are desirable for aesthetic reasons and for keeping the wind resistance as low as possible. Alternatively, the problem is met by so-called "motorsailors" which have a high cabin area complete with steering controls. However, the performance of such motorsailors is considerably poorer than ordinary sailing boats of the same sail area and water-line length, and motorsailors are far from being streamlined.
Thus, the sailor has to choose between a relatively unprotected boat having flush lines and a high or ugly boat which can be sailed in most kinds of weather and thus, if desired, all year round. Hitherto, there has been no satisfactory solution to this problem
There is also known a transparent hatch which is hinged at its front end and so tilts upwardly, rather than sliding to open the coach roof opening. This hatch provides only minimal protection and is an obstacle whenever it is raised to open the companion way.